mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Critters
Critters are the small little creatures that you can spot moving around either on the outside edges of, or in the background scene behind an Island. They don’t sing and aren’t considered Monsters. Each Island has a unique critter and some of them even change during Special Occasions. Critters are exclusive to My Singing Monsters, as none of the Islands in Dawn of Fire have any Critters. Gallery Plantislandcritter.jpeg|Plant Island Critter Coldislandcritter.jpeg|Cold Island Critter Airislandcritter.jpeg|Air Island Critter Waterislandcritter1 (1).png|Water Island Critter 1 Water Island Critter.jpeg|Water Island Critter 2 Earth island critter.jpeg|Earth Island Critter Firehavencritter.jpg|Fire Haven Critter Shugabushislandcritter1.png|Shugabush Island Critter Etherealislandcritter.jpeg|Ethereal Island Critter Celestialislandcritteringame.png|Celestial Island Critter (eyes only) Celestialislandcritterfullbody.png|Revived Scaratar's Critter Tribalislandcritter.jpg|Tribal Island Critter Composerislandcritter.png|Composer Island Critter Goldenislandcritter.jpg|Gold Island Critter Mirrorplantislandcritter.png|Mirror Plant Island Critter Mirrorcoldcritter.png|Mirror Cold Island Critter Mirroraircritter.jpg|Mirror Air Island Critter Mirrorwatercritter1.png|Mirror Water Island Critter 1 Mirrorwatercritter2.jpg|Mirror Water Island Critter 2 Spooktaclecritter1.png|Plant Island Spooktacle Critter 1 Spooktaclecritter1.jpg|Plant Island Spooktacle Critter wublin critter.png|Wublin Island Critter Fire_Oasis_critter.JPG|Fire Oasis Critter Vegetable Melody critter.jpg|Vegetable Medley critter Sweti_Settlement_critter.png|Sweti Settlement critter Gigacheep Nest critter.png|Gigacheep Nest critter Temple_of_Hahoo_critter.png|Temple of Hahoo critter 156999235787932838.png|Psychic Island Critter Faerie Island critter.png|Faerie Island critter Mtknottshurcritter.png|Mount Knottshur critter Rare crittw.png|Rare Thumpies critter Animated Gifs Fire Critter Gif.gif Notes *Most Critters also have Mirror Island variants. **The only Critter without a Mirror Island variant is Earth Island's Critter, which remains the same on Earth Island, Mirror Earth Island, and during Summersong. ***This might be due to the fact that Earth Island’s Critter is actually a reference to another game by Big Blue Bubble called Burn the Rope. This "critter's" name is Wickman. *The critter for Composer Island was actually shown in a Tweet that @SingingMonsters (the official MSM Twitter account) posted before Composer Island was even announced. *Water Island is currently the only Island with two critters. *Celestial Island’s critter is actually never seen in-game, only its eyes peek through a tiny hole. **While the My Singing Monsters social media accounts have previously shown ladybug-like Critters on Celestial Island, these critters are actually associated with the revived Scaratar and can be found on its instrument. They are not the official Critter of Celestial Island. *Wublin Island doesn't seem to have a critter, however, some players believe that the small yellow dots floating around the island are actually fireflies; the ones in the top right appear to circle the light bulb there, while one in the bottom left approaches the light bulb but gets struck by an electric arc after which it quickly drops from view, in similar vein to a bug zapper. * More support of this is that the portraits for the critters include these small bugs. * There is also a critter that can be seen peeking its head out of Mount Knottshurr, no matter what Island you place it on. * Oaktopus, upon being placed on Shugabush Island, bears a nest in its algae that houses two of Plant Island's birdlike Critter. * It has been confirmed by Big Blue Bubble that the Fire Haven Critter's appearance is based off of the Honduran White Bat. * Rare Thumpies' log drum houses a butterfly critter. The same butterfly shows in Rare PomPom's hair. * Revived Scaratar's ladybug pets are considered critters. * Oaktopus, Rare Thumpies, revived Scaratar, Rare PomPom and Woolabee are the only Monsters known to house/pet a critter * The eyes floating around Psychic island are confirmed as critters in Periscorp's Description * In episode 58 of My Singing Monsters Live it was confirmed that Woolabee's birds are not critters. Category:Islands